The Night his Boredom Died
by Queen Keri
Summary: Wherein you have to take my title seriously. And literally. AU


Disclaimer: I wish. I take full credit for the OOCness though.

* * *

Title: The Night His Boredom Died  
Rating/Genre: AU, PG, Fantasy, Drabble-ish? lol idk  
Characters: Tetsuya Kuroko, Aomine

* * *

So far, my life can be listed as one of the most uninteresting, boring and forgettable thing that had ever existed in history. Such a pity. Sometimes, I tend to wish and see something extraordinaire. Just to get a little change. It's not that I want to change myself or experience it. I just want to see what "change" is all about. I believe those are two different things, aren't they?

"You look pretty weird and I can see you. Where did you come from?"

He was wearing black denim pants that had some rips on the knees, a dark blue coat under an abstractive graphic tee and a pair of stunning red converse. He is colorful; he stands out and almost out of place with the dullness surrounding our old town. Either way, he would have looked normal… except for those large, elegant dark wings attached on his back, fluttering it gloriousness with the wind. With this sight in front of me, I fought the urge to look incredibly _interested _but I already was. He have eyes that turn yellow whenever they were bathed with light and that fair tanned skin that looked tad too smooth for an ordinary person doesn't look humanly at all.

It might have been really weird to see someone like him.

This person, I've been seeing him for weeks now. He is always nearby. Whether I am on my way to school, hanging out and smoking with my friends or simply taking a short, meaningless visit in the park, he will always be there. At first I thought he was a _stalker freak in cosplay_ then I came to a conclusion that I was just seeing things, hallucinating or worse, high. He is so striking and he has pretty wings too- I must be crazy. I tried ignoring his presence in the fullest extent I am capable of but just failed in the end. I am a simple guy living a simple life, wishing for a simple future so when things started to get a little strange, I've decided to finally face him. To see something _strange_ in this town is abnormally _rare_ anyway.

"And you are?" The guy who later introduced himself as Aomine asked, feigning innocence. His wings were folded neatly on his back, looking soft as silk as he arched a brow at me.

I debated whether to answer him or not. I was on my way home right now, my basketball practice ended late today and I am terribly exhausted. The sun had already set. My shirt is dirty, my shoes are muddy and the weight of my book-bag hanging in my shoulders didn't help at all. I still have to finish my assignments when I get home. And this cigarette smell that reeks off from my clothes will surely drive my parents mad. Awful.

And as boring as it might sound, this is how my life in this town runs. Everyday it's the same cycle: I go to school, meet with my friends, basketball practice, smoke outside the campus before going home, do my assignments and then sleep. You can say that it is boring…

Because it really is.

"Kuroko." I found myself saying. "Tetsuya Kuroko." And suppressed a sigh. I don't really care if he's a ghost, alien or someone supernatural. What I care about is why exactly he is following me around.

"Pleasure to meet you then, Tetsuya Kuroko." He replied, a grin tugging at the end of his lips.

I was only few blocks away from my house when I stopped walking all at once and turned around to face him fully. I deposited my free hand in my pocket and looked at him with extreme focus. "Look, I don't have any idea who you are or what exactly do you need from me. And to be honest, you kinda creep me out with your—that…" I eyed his wings. "That thing. Are you even real?"

Aomine gave me a sly smile. "What do you think?" His wings then flung open, moving ever so elegantly, its feathers shining like they were made of surreal crystals. He walked closer to me until he was just inches away. I can feel myself burning as he drew himself closer and closer. It was the first time I managed to be so near to _something_, someone like Aomine. He was **real**, fascinating and beautiful.

He wasn't plain.

He was entirely different.

Apparently, I saw the _'change'_ I was looking for from him.

"Can I touch it?" I suddenly blurted out and was surprised that my voice came out even.

"If that will answer your question then yes, you can."

I lifted my hands and grew inwardly captivated when my fingertips met the softness of his black feathers. A smile escaped my lips, my eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder.

"Do you want to fly, Kuroko?"

"Humans can't do that." I replied, still running my fingers through his feathers.

"Are you sure?"

Of course I didn't know. I never did and I won't even try.

I never left this town.

Aomine then suddenly spread his wings out as his hands met mine. I hissed at the sudden contact for his hands were frozen cold, as though his whole body were made of ice. I dropped my bag on the ground as Aomine encased me into a gentle hug. The wind caught his wings, and soon we soared up high, high, into the night sky, the wind pressing against my face.

"Are you the grim reaper?" I asked him when we landed in a roof top of a tall building. He said we were somewhere in Tokyo._ So this is what a city looks like?_ I thought. And like Aomine, it was colorful, bright and free.

He was standing outside of the railing, far from what the word "safe" means, while I stood behind the iron fence, my arms resting on the rustling metal bars as we both looked over at the city's view from above.

"What will you do if I am?" he said, not facing me.

"Well… nothing." I started off, unsure of what to say. "I just didn't expect death gods to be this _beautiful_."

With that, I heard him chuckle. He was amused. "Humans are just _so_ interesting." The night breeze passed us and disheveled my hair. I timidly looked at him in the corner of my eyes.

"I deeply love people, Kuroko." He kept a small smile from showing.

"Love people, huh?" I dipped my head down. "Don't try to trick me with that kind of reasoning. Is that your way of taking a soul?"

We stayed in silence for a while before Aomine unfurled his wings open. He flew to my side and gave my hand a soft squeeze. I didn't know why I felt attached to him all of a sudden or when this attachment started, it just that he had this alluring air around him. Maybe it was a death god thing, if ever Aomine is even a shinigami that is. I fingered his wings lightly for the second time.

"No. But you see, three days from now, you'll _die_ in a car accident."

He said his stare boring holes in the starry sky. He let go of my hand and daintily stepped back a few meters away from me. "Death is something that is very, very, very strange, special even. And at the same time, something that everyone experiences. Do you understand what I mean, Kuroko?" I knew he could not stay any longer. He spread his wings wider, obscuring the dim moonlight. He gave me his last smile. "We will meet again." And flew away, leaving me… _afraid_? No. I don't think that was it.

So he really is a grim reaper? Strange enough, I found myself smiling weakly. What is he trying to say?

I don't understand.

But maybe, not understanding it could be the correct answer.

This really is a helpless situation. Why did he even tell me about that? Aren't deaths supposed to be… in my case, unexpected?

_Car accident, huh?_ What an uninteresting way to die.

I am a simple guy with a simple life, hoping for a simple future. I am the kind of person who thinks it's the worst if someone would cry for me when I die. I told it to you already, didn't I? It's not that I want to change myself or experience it. I just want to see what "change" is all about. I've been always contented with my plain existence.

But after meeting someone so different, someone who's beyond fascinating… I think it's about time I changed that.

I was moved.

I hopped on the other side of the railing, and stared at the seemingly endless height of the pit below, progressively darker as far as the eye could see. _Just how tall this building is_, I asked myself.

I waited for a few more seconds…

And finally, walked _over the edge_ and fell.

Perhaps my death won't be as plain as what I once wanted it to be.

* * *

**Did he die or what? :D**

Comments please :3


End file.
